Deadly Temptation
by SuicidalxLust
Summary: I could see behind me all the chaos I caused in my bathroom. The thing that stood out the most was the red of my blood against the walls. Rated M for future Lemony goodness AH and OOC somewhat BXJXE Please REVIEW and let me knw how u like it:
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does**_

_So here's a new idea I decided to try I hope u guys like it cuz I'm having fun writing it__ENJOY!!!_

* * *

_Is this really who I have become? I stared into the mirror at the wide eyed girl before me. I could see behind me all the chaos I caused in my bathroom. The thing that stood out the most was the red of my blood against the walls. My mind was whirring at a thousand miles a minute to all of the events leading up to this moment. Where did this all start? _

He smiled at me from across the club and I felt my breath catch in my throat. _Hmmm who's this gorgeous guy coming towards me?_ He was everything I loved seeing in a guy and more. I watched him in my drunken stupor. He looked to be several inches taller than me, dark russet skin, hypnotizing dark brown eyes, a bright white smile showing perfectly aligned teeth, and he was walking perfection in itself. He wore a tight black shirt stretching across his well defined muscles, and some loose jeans with holes in them.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as I admired his walking form coming towards me. His walk was arrogant. He knew he was hot and I loved that he did. I licked my lips sensually before I spoke up to him.

**"And who might you be?"**

He looked down first smiling a sexy smile before looking up through his long, thick black eyelashes and spoke simply.

**"I'm Jacob Black."** His voice was deep and husky and sent shivers down my spine.

**"Jacob, huh? That's cute." **

He raised an eyebrow looking down at me in shock.

**"Cute? I don't do cute. Cute is for kittens and I ain't no kitten sweetheart."** He leaned in as he said this as if to emphasize his non kittenness intoxicating me with his sweet mouthwatering scent. **"By the way what's your name?"**

**"Bella Swan."**

**"Bella? Mmm it's sexy."** He smirked at me and I felt my panties dampen. "**Well **_**Bella**_** what do you say me and you head to my apartment and get to know each other a little better." **

I bit my lip and stared deep into his eyes. **"I say that'd be great"** I winked and swished past him towards the exit swaying my hips in my black mini skirt and knee high black stiletto boots. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away. In the back of my mind that little voice was screaming at me violently as to what the hell I thought I was doing_. You shouldn't be doing this! You're not ready for this! You're going to regret this in the morning! Oh shut up I deserve some fun after how he left me. I didn't even see it coming. _I fought off the overwhelming depression that threatened to take me under again. _No you can't do this. Not now. He's not coming back just give up Bella._ I became so lost in arguing with myself in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped into my car.

**"Damn it!!! Now there are fingerprints on it!"** I was pissed at my baby having fingerprints. I looked over my red sport Mercedes several times to make sure those were the only ones. No matter how drunk I was I wouldn't let anything happen to my car. Of course _He's_ the one that gave it to me. But that's not the reason I'm keeping it. _Of course not you pathetic bitch._

**"Is everything cool?"** he asked. His eyes wandered to where I was glaring and they widened when he saw the fingerprints. **"Oooh uh I can get those cleaned off for you if you want. I own a car garage and we can stop by for some of the spot cleaner we have."**

**"That's fine thanks."** He seemed to wince at the harsh tone of my voice.

**"Um how about you just follow me in my car, the garage isn't too far from here."** He stepped away slowly and walked down the sidewalk to a big, gray Silverado truck and climbed in. the loud revving broke me out of my trance and I got in my own car sliding into the black leather seats. _It's a really nice car. That's why I won't give it up, cuz it's nice. _I really need to stop lying to myself. Why do I let him lead my life? Every time a guy shows interest in me I always end up thinking of him. _Damn you Edward Cullen. I curse the day I met you. I curse your gorgeous green eyes and rock hard abs. I curse your beautiful bronze hair and sharp features. I curse your porcelain skin._

I found myself picturing him again. How he held me all night comforting me when my dad passed away. The way he would smile at his family's antics. As if I didn't miss him enough I missed his family even more. They took me in when Charlie died and I almost felt like a part of their family. Of course I couldn't be more wrong. His sister Alice was my best friend. His brother Emmett was almost like a brother to me. I even missed Emmett's fiancée Rosalie, and she didn't like me very much because of my closeness with Emmett. Then there was Alice's fiancée Jasper. He was something else. Alice was quite the handful and he stood by her side no matter what. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of how devoted to her he was. Why couldn't Edward devote himself to me? Why wasn't I enough for him? Of course Jasper tried to give me a heads up about Edward but I didn't want to listen. _If only I had._ Then there was His dad Carlisle and his mom Esme. They were like parents to me. _Too bad his whole family cut you off once Edward did…_

I shook my head clearing my thoughts and tried to remember what I was doing at a car garage. Oh yeah that's right. I thought it was totally cool to go to a complete stranger's house with the intent of having sex, and to top it off I followed him to a garage just so I could clean the fingerprints off my car…_Wow Bella. You've come a long way haven't you?_ I groaned. Why do I do things without thinking? Jacob got out of his truck and motioned me over to him. I groaned again and got out walking over to where he stood.

**"Well this is my garage. Come on in and I'll show you the spot cleaner I was talking about."** His tone was lighthearted and I found myself at ease around him. He unlocked the door and we went on inside. The place was huge and very well kept. There was a wall full of different kinds of cans and little plastic things and another wall with all the parts. There were a few cars on lifts and a little office. Jacob walked over to the wall of cans and grabbed a huge spray bottle and a towel.

**"This is the cleaner. Now let's go on outside and watch those prints disappear." **He noticed my distress. **"Is everything alright? I mean I know you don't know me or anything but you seem pretty bummed out."**

** "Yes…I'm Fine." **The corner of his mouth turned down at my tone. He just shook his head and went to work on cleaning. Within seconds the fingerprints were gone. No trace of them anywhere. _Just like Edward. _

**"Hey you know what I think you seem real distressed right now so how about we just hang out tomorrow? I know I'm just some random stranger but you seem pretty cool. I'd like to get to know you better."**

I felt bad for being like this around him. I mean it wasn't his fault I was a total nutcase. So I at least could do this for him**. "Sure that's cool. What did you have in mind?" **

** "Well I work in the morning. So is there any place in particular you want to hang out?" **

** "I could just come here that's okay with you. I've always been interested in cars." **I knew he probably wanted to go meet for lunch or something but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I also knew that being around cars would do more damage than the lunch date but I always did seem to be some kind of masochist.

"**That's fine. Um I'm here at around 8 so come around anytime after that." **He smiled and nodded at me.** "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella." **He waved and got into his car driving away.

All I could do was stand and stare, watching his car shrink in the distance. I slowly got into my car starting it up. _He seems like a nice guy. I should at least give him a chance before completely shutting him out….whatever Bella, it's been a year since he left you and you can't even stand fingerprints on the car he gave you….shut up voice in my head…_I drove the rest of the way to my apartment in silence. I parked and walked up to room 209. My eyes drifted to the apartment next to mine. That used to be his apartment. I shook my head, stuck in my key and walked into my apartment. There really wasn't much in my apartment. There was a TV a black couch, black coffee table a simple kitchen, and everything in my room was black even my walls were painted black and I had a black cover over my window for added darkness. It's amazing to think that before he left my apartment was filled with blues and browns, even some pinks from Alice. I heaved a sigh and plopped down on the couch clicking on the TV to something I wasn't even paying attention to. I ended up falling asleep with the TV on and dreamt of a bunch of colors.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in disarray; my sheets were tangled around me while my alarm clock screamed at me. I groaned slamming down hard on the snooze button. _Why does god hate me so much?_ I pulled myself up and padded over to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and frowned at my reflection. My hair was sticking every which way and there were bags under my eyes from tossing and turning all night. I hopped in the shower scrubbing my body until it burned. I got out and went through my clothes to pick out an outfit. I decided to just go with my favorite plain black t-shirt and my jeans with holes in the knees. _No point in getting all dressed up to go to a car garage. What was I thinking anyway?_ I went into my kitchen and poured out a bowl of captain crunch cereal. I think they were the best thing ever invented. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. _What am I even doing awake at_ _this time?_ I figured I could just head over to the garage now.

I pulled into a very full garage. There were hot guys everywhere working on cars. _How_ _come no one ever told me about this place?_ They all stopped and whistled at my car pulling in. A tall russet skinned guy who looked like he could be related to Jacob walked over to me admiring my car.

**"Uh you here for a repair?"** His eyes never left the car.

**"Actually no I'm not. I'm here to meet with Jacob." **At the mention of Jacob's name his gaze snapped over to me and I saw his eyes give me a once over and I saw his gaze turn appreciative.

**"Boss should be here any minute. You must be that Bella chick he mentioned."** He smirked down at me like he just heard the funniest joke and I wondered just what Jacob had told him. I wouldn't doubt it would be something along the line of 'yeah dude I tried to bang this crazy chick last night but she had some kind of breakdown last night over some fingerprints on her car so I asked her to meet me at the garage'.

**"Yeah I'm that Bella chick."** He nodded and told me to go ahead and head into his office to wait. It was a small little room with a desk and a computer. The desk was shockingly organized. _Damn I thought I was a neat freak._ I only sat there for a few minutes before the door opened and Jacob walked in catching me off guard as I was looking at the picture frame on his desk of a younger looking him with two beautiful girls with the same skin tone as him.

**"These your sisters?"** I questioned.

**"Yeah they're a few years older than me. How are you feeling?" **I wondered why he seemed to be so cautious around me now. Last night he seemed fine. Then again he was also probably tipsy. As I looked at him I noticed he was tense and his eyes were guarded. This made me curious.

**"I'm feeling fine. You looked shocked to see me here."** I felt kind of jittery now. What if he didn't really want me to come?

**"Well to be honest I'm kind of shocked you showed up. With the way you were acting last night I figured you would just blow me off."** The guarded look never dissipated. I wondered if that's how he always was. I also wondered what could have made him like that.

**"So um what are the plans for today since I shocked you and decided to show?"** I tried to lighten him up but he just remained impassive. I was getting really nervous now. This was probably a mistake. I shouldn't have come.

**"Well I need to work on some cars if you want to watch feel free to do so, if you want to just hang out in here that's cool too." **He came off as so…shut off, like he was purposely blocking everything out from himself.

I went out and watched everyone as they were working. I was fascinated at how graceful and quickly they moved. Especially Jacob, he was quick and precise with his movements and knocked out cars like nothing. Finally around twelve he stopped working saying something about a lunch break. He walked over to me seeming to be in a better mood.

**"Are you hungry?"** He questioned as his eyes bore into mine.

"**Yeah kinda, um where did you want to eat?"**

"**There's this amazing Chinese place down the street we could go there if that's cool with you. I have an hour lunch break then I got a car coming in at one." **I noticed that every time he spoke it sounded so business-like. I spotted the place and pulled in. He got out and walked briskly inside stopping only to hold the door open for me. It was almost like he was dreading being alone with me. I felt a pang in my chest at this revelation. _Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone didn't want to be with me._ We sat down at a booth and waited for our food to be brought to us.

**"So tell me about yourself Jacob. Why did you invite me to join you today?"** He looked like he knew the answer about as well as I did.

"**To be honest I have no idea. I'm surprised I even talked to you yesterday."** His face was emotionless as he said this. I figured he was going to say something like that.

**"Why is that?"** I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice for fear that I might start crying.

**"I don't know. For some reason I just spoke before my thoughts even registered what I was saying. I mean you seem nice and all but I really don't like talking to people. Yet talking to you comes off easy. I wonder why?" **I was asking myself that same question.

**"So what happened that you don't like talking to people? I mean you seem real uneasy to be honest." **Leave it up to me to be blunt…and curious.

"**I really don't like talking about it."**

**"Oh."** _Wow this guy is just as weird as I am. _The food came saving him from my prying. Something about him just made me curious to know more. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. Neither of us made any more moves to 'get to know each other' and when we finished eating we just got out and headed back to the garage. As we pulled in I noticed a very familiar car. _NO….please tell me it's not who I think it is…ohmygodohmygodohmygod…_I felt my breaths coming out as ragged pants as the last person I wanted to see stepped out of the car….No it can't be her….

She smiled and came up to my window.

**"Why hello Bella long time no see."** Her smile was evil.

I looked over to those familiar eyes and felt my chest rip open and pain sear through my heart.

* * *

Yessss I left it at a cliffhanger :P I have no idea how you guys are feeling about this story so the chapters are short because its pointless to write a long chapter of something no one even likes and until I get some feedback (reviews) I will not post the next chapter


End file.
